its home when you're here
by RexsGirl
Summary: Sam shows Quorra the beuaty of the world, her obviously having questions about it. rated T  because i might add some stuff...
1. chapter 000

_Its home when you're here_

Beginning:

Quorra sat down on the couch in Sam's apartment. She sighed. Her black hair covered her eyes so Sam couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

"What?" asked Sam gently.

"I…" she sighed. "Home. I miss it. The earth is nice, but…. Home. That's the only place a person can feel right, right?"

"You can't go back. I'm sorry. That world just isn't an option any more. But you are safe with me. I promise. Plus you can read all the Jules Verne books you want." Quorra giggled.

"That sounds great. Sam, you're the best." She hugged him unexpectedly. Sam sighed. It would be hard to be in her position. Especially in a world she knew close to nothing about. He suddenly got a great idea.

"How would you like to go somewhere with me? We could go camping, or boating, or maybe we could fly to Yellowstone. You probably want to know about animals….. And plus you would see the world. What do you say?" Quorra nodded.

"As long as we bring books" she said with a smile.

_**Ready to go…**_

Sam had rented a small car to carry there stuff in. Quorra had wanted to go camping, even though she hated the cold. They got in and drove to the nearest campsite In Seattle which was called Fern State Park. After hours of driving, they arrived and Quorra eagerly jumped out.

"I hate car rides" she mumbled. After checking in, they found there campsite which was number 14.

"Hah! This will be so cool, Sam! We get to sleep in a tent!" Sam, who had done this before just laughed.

"It will be cold, and in the morning we can swim. You brought a bathing suit, right?"

"Uhh…"

"Quo_rraaa_! Well, you brought shorts, _right?_

"I sure did. But they are for sleeping in." Sam sighed. "That's okay. No one will see us. And plus I like you're Hello Kitty sleep shorts." Quorra blushed.

"I don't think its funny," she said as she caught Sam snickering away.

"And anyway, I think we have a tent to set up."

"You're right. Let's unload, set camp up and then go explore. We have all week, anyway. We can take our time. I take it you brought books?"

"Tons!" Quorra replied. "That's why my bag weighed a million pounds. Let's get to it!"

Quorra unloaded all of her stuff and set in the grass edging the site and Sam worked on setting up the tent. Not having much experience, he got poked in the eye, whacked across the face and earned laughs from Quorra. It was good to hear her laugh though. It told him she was happy. And she was.

"Ha _ha!_" Sam said in satisfaction. It was almost dark. He had finally set the tent up. Quorra burst in to laughing.

"It took you over two hours to set that thing up and its already dusk!" Sam snorted.

"Ya, like you have any experience with tents. Its hard." That seemed to hurt her. But the look on her face disappeared as quickly as it had come on.

"Well, I'm gonna move my stuff in. which side is mine?"

"It doesn't matter. You can pick. It gets cold so if you want to zipper our sleeping bags together, that's fine." Quorra smirked. "Well, I get cold! I don't know about you." He said, smiling.

"I do too. I _guess_ that would be okay. I _guess. _Ill put my stuff in."

_**Later at campfire…..**_

The flames were warm and Quorra and Sam were both cold. The temperature seemed to be at least 20 or lower degrees. Quorra huddled against Sam for warmth. She pressed her body against his, and Sam did the same. Being nine at night and Sam being sore from the tent, he finally said, "I think I'm going to go to bed. You coming?"

"Yea. If I can read."

"Not tonight. Besides its cold, I'm sore, you're probably tired from the drive, and I say we turn in early." She nodded. Sam took her hand since it was pitch black and they found their way to the tent after stumbling on a tree root.

Quorra got ready to change into her sleep clothes.

"Don't look!"

I won't. Just hurry up. I'm tired, and cold already. You put the fire out right?"

"Yup. All taken care of."

"Okay good." He crawled into the sleeping bag despite Quorra's wishes of him waiting until she was finished changing. Soon Quorra got in to. She knew that this would be the best camping trip ever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had to be at least 12 at night. Quorra was very cold. She wished to be in Sam's arms, being warm, but could that be too pushy? She knew nothing at all about men. At _all. _So she poked his shoulder.

"Quorra…? Its…" he leaned over too look at his alarm clock, "one in the morning. What do you need?"

Quorra looked at him shyly. "Im cold….."

Sam didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around her. Quorra switched her direction and nuzzled his chest. She felt warm instantly.

"Sam?" there was a slight pause, and then, "what?"

"Can we sleep in?" she heard him chuckle.

"Of course." He said, putting a hand on her face and taking her hand. Quorra fell fast asleep.

"Get up sleepy head!" she heard Sam yell, realizing that she was now cold again since he wasn't in the bed.

"Urrgg" groaned Quorra. "I don't wanna get uuuupp!" she heard Sam snort.

"Girls."

"Is there a fire?"

"Uh huh."

Quorra was out there in her pjs pressed against Sam to keep the morning chill away from her bare skin.

"It has to be below zero!" exclaimed Quorra.

"If that was the case, I don't think we would be out here in the first place…"

"Ugg whatever." She inched a little closer to him.

"You really are cold…."

"Well, obviously….. Please hold me." She said with big pleading eyes.

"Fine. I think you need to go back to bed and curl up in the covers."

"Will you come with me?"

"Quorra….."

Pleeeeeease?"

"Okaaaaay. I guess. You win." Quorra wrapped her arms around him and they went back to the tent.

"Sam, I'm still tired and cold. Let's sleep for a little while longer."

"Well, just a little while…"

_**4 hours later…**_

"Sam!" Quorra whispered as loud as she could while still maintaining a whisper voice. "SAM!"

"Whuhh?" he moaned. Quorra was straddling him and he hadn't noticed. Weird.

"You've been awake….. How long?"

"Maybe 10 or so minutes."

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"Because it got you up"

"Okay then." Sam thought that this position was very….. Err…. Natural…. In a bad way. He pushed Quorra off playfully.

She pushed him back. Then Sam was the one ending up pinning Quorra. This surprised her.

"Eep! You're so heavy! And now I'm hot!" a blush crept its way up on to her face from all this touching.

"You're so cute when you blush, Quorra."

"Okay, now you're just trying to embarrass me. Well it won't work!" she said as her face got more and more red.

"I see the blush…" sam said. Quorra hid her head in the pillow and started laughing. Sam tickled her sides which made her laugh even more.

"sam! That tickles! Stop!" she said with fits of giggling.

"I think that might be enough _for_ one day….." Sam said and stopped. Quorra laughed.

"Okay then. Let's go SWIMMING!" yelled Quorra. She ran out of the tent.

"Wait!" Sam said laughing.

This would be a _long _and _tiring day…_


End file.
